In all different kinds of situations, especially during a lunch or coffee break, people often talk informally about things that they have heard, seen or thought about. Some of the information is usually of interest to the other listeners. It would be advantageous to recall the topics from the conversation so that the information can be automatically retrieved or shared at a later time when/where it is needed. One way to realize the above mentioned idea is to record audio data from the conversation, subsequently storing the data for later retrieval, where the recording preferably being realized by a portable device easily brought to the get-together of interest. Devices capable of recording audio data is known in the art, and for the above mentioned purpose an example is WO 2014/015031, this reference describing a wrist-wearable device capable of recording audio data for later retrieval.
A problem with the prior art solutions is that the user cannot use the information retrieved from a get-together in combination with information of any other kind available on any other device or entity, for the reason of incompatibility between recorded audio data and the data on the any other device or entity.